


[Podfic] Black-Clad Bats and Making Money

by aether (ThatAloneOne), canarypods (canarywrites), irrationalpie, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: DCU
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Child Abuse, Gen, Identity Porn, Multivoice, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Shaggy Dog Story, Social Anxiety Riddler, Starring John Mulaney as the Riddler, institutionalisation, the riddler is gay! what straight man could achieve his level of drama and panache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/aether, https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: You would think it would be difficult to accidentally rob a bank!So did I.(Froma post by Feynites: “I’d like to see John Mulaney play a live action Riddler. But not, like, as any character other than John Mulaney? Just this socially awkward disaster man who somehow becomes a supervillain because of a misunderstanding he couldn’t correct without ‘seeming rude’.”)(30:04)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team Double Trouble





	[Podfic] Black-Clad Bats and Making Money

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black-Clad Bats and Making Money](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720802) by [Gray_Days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Days/pseuds/Gray_Days). 



> I (aether/ThatAloneOne) read this story aloud to blackglass, canarypods, irrationalpie, cantarina, and winged words. They laughed. I imagine this is somewhat like this fic is a comedy show with a live audience.

**Text:** [Black-Clad Bats and Making Money](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720802)

 **Author:** [Gray_Days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Days/pseuds/Gray_Days)

 **Reader:** [Aether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/aether)

 **Peanut Gallery:** [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass), [canarypods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods), [IrrationalPie](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IrrationalPie), [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords), [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina)

 **Length:** 30:04

 **Downloads:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NSu5njb262DAXEUBRoZuCSDZmAk_KH9b/view?usp=sharing) | [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/20201227_20201227_0908)

**Stream:**   
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/20201227_20201227_0908) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_


End file.
